


One Card Left

by EverythingIsOnFire



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M, No regrets though, Prompt Fic, Spideynova - Freeform, this was gonna be serious I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingIsOnFire/pseuds/EverythingIsOnFire
Summary: Prompt: Defeated
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	One Card Left

Peter didn’t know what to do.

He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell and sob until his throat bled and his eyes popped. At least then he wouldn’t have to live with what was happening to him now.

Because Sam was betraying him. Sam Alexander, one of Peter’s very best friends, was taking all of the trust and faith Peter had given to him and crushing it to smithereens. All of Peter’s hope for the future, for their future, was gone. Scattered to the wind like stray threads of web. Or at least it will be, once Sam went through with it. When he delivered the final blow.

It had been a normal afternoon just an hour ago. School was over, and everyone had gone to Peter’s house to study. The studying quickly deteriorated into a game night. Everything was fine, everyone was happy. Where had Peter gone wrong? How bad of a person was he to deserve this?

He thought back to any moment he could find where mistakes were made. Was there anyone, anything to blame but himself for this? Sure, they argued all the time, and sure, they traded insults as if they were Pokémon cards, but it had all been in good fun. At least, that’s what Peter had thought.

Had he really hurt Sam with his faux jabs? All the nicknames, had they left scars? Is that why Sam was hurting him?

He’d take it all back if he could.

Sams sneaker clad toes intruded upon the square of carpet Peters unseeing eyes had settled for, and the arachnid was jolted back into his awful reality. Peter hadn’t noticed that Sam kept his shoes on. Maybe Sam had come over with the intent to do this. Maybe his plan was in effect much longer then Peter had thought. He must have known he would have to leave quickly.

Or maybe he’d kept them on to leave the imprint on Peter’s heart.

Slowly, the Parker heir tilted his head upwards toward the face of his tormentor. If he hadn’t have been so paralyzed with the fear running through his being, he’d have flinched backwards. All he saw… was Sam. 

His Sam.

Peter looked up and he only saw one of his best friends. Not some villain, not an evil sadist, just the smiling dork he had known for years. He was laughing, grin as wide and bright as ever. It wasn’t even an evil laugh either. Peter knew evil laughs, snickers and taunts that echoed all around him in his dreams as well as his daily life. He’d heard them over and over again in nearly every adversary he’d faced. Sam wasn’t laughing like the Goblin or Doc Ock, he was laughing like Sam. His bubbly noises floated through the air as if he was in the middle of telling a joke, or a story he’d think Peter would like. Could Sam really be happy about what he was doing? Did he think he was in the right?

Maybe Sam was just that far gone. 

Peter ripped his gaze away from the beaming Sam, using all the strength he could muster up out of his weakened form. He couldn’t bear to listen to what Sam had begun to say. Sams lips moved, but to Peter no sound came out. It would have been too much for his cracked soul to handle at the moment. 

His stare landed on the rest of his friends. 

Ava and MJ were the farthest away. He could only just see them chatting in the kitchen, hands grabbing snacks while while eyes stayed on each other. They must have not noticed what was happening. Peter grew jealous of their blissful ignorance.

Luke and Harry had claimed the couch as their own, and Danny had made a home out of a spot of carpet not three feet away. They had been witnessing everything since the every beginning, the three of them had to know what was going on. But something was wrong. Their faces conveyed sympathy, sure, but it was twisted and marred by other contradicting emotions. 

The corners of Danny’s lips were quirking up, forming a sadistically natured smirk. Harry’s face was more serene, eyes reaching out to Peter as if to say ‘I’m sorry’, but his shoulders were shaking with laughter trapped deep inside his chest. Luke was… high-fiving Sam??? Peter could only stare incredulously as Sam leaned over the coffee table to to reciprocate Luke’s open palm.

Did none of them understand the seriousness of the situation? Were they brainwashed? Well, mind control or not, Peter knew he was alone. Nobody would come and save him.

He allowed his eyes to flick back to Sam.

The fact that Sam didn’t seem to be angry astounded Peter. He was destroying Peter, vaporizing him at the very atom, and he smiled as he did it. Or, at least he was about to, if he followed through with his deadly threat. And everyone else smiled along with him. It was madness.

San smirked, one eyebrow raised at his victim. Peter wanted to say something, anything, but he found the voice he relied so heavily on had left him, as had the rest of his hope. All moisture had abandoned his throat and his tongue felt much too large.

“So, Parker,” Sam drawled out Peter’s last name as if it was the worst insult. “Will you surrender or do I have to pry my victory from your cold, lifeless corpse?”

Peter gaped at Sam’s harshness, the latter’s grinning face still not conveying any appropriate emotions. 

Somehow, Peter found where his voice was hiding and dragged it back to him painstakingly. He cleared his throat.

“Sam, please, don’t do this. You don’t have to do this. I… I thought we were friends! There has to be another way, please” Peters voice cracked.

All Sam did was chuckle darkly at Peter’s futile attempts at peace.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’d be lying.” Was the answer given.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to let tears fall, unwilling to seem weak in his last moments. When he allowed his eyelids to crack open once again, he could tell it was too late. Sam was already reaching for his weapon, for Peter’s death sentence.

“Any last words, Web-Head?”

The only thing Peter had the energy to do was shake his head weakly, and shake it more as Sam lowered his arm, placing four insurmountable burdens upon his former friend.

And then he said something that even though Peter knew it was coming, would haunt him for every second his heart beat from that point on.

With a gleaming smirk, into the room that had grown deathly quiet, Sam delivered his final blow.

“Uno.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
